Adam's Daughter
by TrekkieMutantXGirl
Summary: One of Adam's long lost daughters suddenly show up suddenly in Sanctuary one night. Is it really her or is Ekhart up to his usual tricks? This will most likely be a two part story.
1. The Past Returns

**Adam's Daughter**

**Started Dec. 18, 2002**

**Summary: I really don't know where I'm going with this story. I've got the characters down and a very basic plot. I've also got all the main characters paired up though everything will probably be no more than PG-13. There is also a good chance that this story will be either two or three parts. Please send comments and reviews, but be nice. This is my first fanfic that I've let other people see. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Mutant X. Those who do are super cool and very lucky. Please don't sue me; it won't do much good anyway. I also don't do this for money. The characters of Shalandra and Beth if I use her in this part are mine, please don't use them without asking first or I'll kick your butt somehow.  :)**

**     Shalandra walked into her room. Her head was killing her again. She had long ago accepted that she was different. These headaches she suffered from on a daily basis made those differences more of a curse than a gift.**

**     Though in pain she stubbornly refused to give into the pain just yet and chose to ignore it instead. She walked over to her large walk in closet and looked through a pile of books. She picked up one of them. It was one of her favorites; Danielle Steel's Kaleidoscope. It was about three sisters who were separated while they were very young after their parents tragically died. Years later the sisters were reunited. Four hours later Shalandra wiped her moist eyes and closed the book.**

**     She looked at her alarm clock. Good grief! It was already three in the morning. Her head was still hurting. She gave her puppy that was sleeping at the foot of her bed a pet. She then looked at her black cat that was stretched out on a pillow at the head of the bed giving him a rub. Turning off the light she rolled over and closed her eyes. Concentrating she let her mind wonder while her body rested.**

**Later that same morning:**

**     Jesse, Shalimar, Brennen, and Emma were eating breakfast. Adam like usual was in the lab working on one thing or another. They finished eating while making plans to check out a new club later that evening. As Emma and Shalimar put the dishes in the dishwasher, alarms started going off. There was an intruder in Sanctuary. **

**     Shalandra opened her eyes. She was no longer in her bed or her trailer where she lived. She looked around her eyes huge as alarms started going off. "Oh great, where am I now?" She said to herself looking for a place to hide. She found a closet in a hallway and hid closing the door as she heard voices coming her way.**

**     "Think Ekhart's finally found us?" Jesse asked looking around.**

**     "No, if he did we'd know it by now." Adam answered.**

**     "Whoever it is is scared and confused." Emma said headed towards a closet.**

**     Shalimar's eyes glowed yellow as she also looked around.**

**     While the others were looking in various places in and near the hallway Emma opened the door to the closet. There in the corner was a girl huddled in the corner looking like she was trying to disappear. Emma smiled at the girl, feeling the fear that was emitting off her.**

**     "It's ok." She said as the others came up behind her.**

**     "How did you get here?" Adam asked.**

**     The girl ignored them trying to shut everything out. This wasn't happening again. She was in her bed sleeping and must be having a dream of some sort. The last time something similar happened wasn't pleasant and Shalandra swore never to do it again. She blocked her mind and concentrated on getting home.**

**     "However she got here, she's really freaked out." Emma said.**

**     "Can you get a hit on her?" Adam asked.**

**     "Other than feeling she's scared she's blocking everyone and everything at the moment." Emma answered.**

**     "It's ok, we're friendly." Emma said in a soothing voice offering the girl a hand. The girl just curled up tighter easing herself into a mental shell. She started shaking a little as the walls to the closet started feeling like they were closing in.**

**     "I'll try to calm her down. I don't think you guys are helping much, she's claustrophobic." Emma said looking at her teammates.**

**     "Fine. Let me know when you get her talking. I want to know how she found us." Adam said as he, Jesse, and Brennen walked away. Shalimar looked in the closet at the girl then backed up a little in case she bolted.**

**     "It's ok, you can come out." Emma said.**

**     The girl lifted her head up and looked at Emma then at Shalimar. She could tell that Emma wanted to help. Shalimar reminded her a bit of an animal and felt a little hostile, which also scared her. She shook her head.**

**     "I like it better in here." The girl said her shaky voice almost a whisper.**

**     "Ok, mind if I come in?" Emma asked, hoping to calm the girl down.     The girl shook her head and Emma sat down in the closet.**

**     "How did you get here?" Emma asked.**

**     "I I don't know. I do this sometimes. Show up in other places, universes, or times." The girl answered.**

**     Emma's eyes widened for a moment. That wasn't what she had expected to hear.**

**     "You just showed up here?" Emma asked.**

**     "I was in bed sleeping. Next thing I know I'm in the hallway and an alarm is going off. You don't have to believe me. People rarely do." The girl said quietly.**

**     "You guys ready to come out yet? The guys are going to get restless." Shalimar asked.**

**     The girl's eyes grew wide again and she started shaking her head.**

**     "It's ok. No one here is going to hurt you." Emma said.**

**     "I don't like being around guys." The girl said with pain in her voice.**

**     "Alright, you can come in my room and talk if you want for now." Emma suggested.**

**     "Just you two?" The girl asked shyly.**

**     "If you want." Emma said getting up. She stepped out of the closet and offered a hand to help the girl up.**

**     The girl took her hand and got up. She stepped out of the closet and looked at Shalimar. "Your different somehow." She said a bit nervous.**

**     "All of us are different, except Adam." Shalimar said.**

**     "You have mental abilities?" Emma asked.**

**     "Most of them are. Some are more of a physical nature." The girl answered.**

**     "What's your name? Mine's Shalimar, that's Emma." Shalimar asked.**

**     "Shalandra." The girl said standing close to Emma still pretty scared and rather tired.**

**     "Are you ok, you look a bit pale?" Emma asked.**

**     "I'm a bit tired. It exhausts me when I do things like this. I'll probably fall asleep talking to you guys." Shalandra said.**

**     "It's ok, we'll understand if you do." Emma said headed towards her room.**

**     "So, how are you different?" Shalandra asked Shalimar following Emma.**

**     "We're mutants. I have the abilities of a wildcat." Shalimar said.**

**     "Cool. I've always liked cats." Shalandra said. Emma stiffed a giggle. She could already tell this girl had a sense of humor.**

**     A few minutes later the three walked into Emma's room. Shalandra relaxed a little bit while talking to both of the girls. This place was intriguing to her and she didn't feel quit as alone in the world anymore. The girls sat down on Emma's bed. A few minutes later Shalandra fell asleep exhausted.**

**     "I need to go fill in Adam and the others. You want to sit with her?" Emma asked.**

**     "Sure." Shalimar said. She liked this girl who just popped into their lives out of nowhere.**

**     Emma left the room and into the common room. As she knew they would be the guys were pacing.**

**     "Where's the girl?" Adam asked.**

**     "She fell asleep in my room. Shal's sitting with her till she wakes up."**

**     "So who is she?" Jesse asked.**

**     "Her name is Shalandra. She's highly claustrophobic but she was also scared, so it took a while for us to get her to come out of the closet. She's got mostly mental abilities, but sometimes she ends up in other places, universes, or times." Emma said filling them in.**

**     "So she's a new mutant?" Brennen asked.**

**     "I don't know. She's also afraid of you guys. She almost freaked out when I suggested that we all talk." Emma added.**

**     "I'd like to run some tests on her." Adam said.**

**     "I doubt she'd let you right now. I think men in general scare her." Emma said.**

**     "There's only one mutant I know of who'd be able to do that. She disappeared years ago while she was still barely able to walk." Adam said thinking and headed to the lab.**

**     "So why do you think she's afraid of guys?" Brennen asked.**

**     "I think she's had a rather hard life so far." Emma said.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**In Emma's room:**

**     Shalandra moaned and opened her eyes. Her head was killing her again. _Damn these headaches! She thought to herself. She looked over and saw Shalimar sitting nearby._**

**     "I thought it was all a dream." Shalandra said yawning.**

**     "Nope, we're not a dream. Are you hungry?" Shal asked.**

**     "Not really. Is there a bathroom nearby?"**

**     "Over there." Shalimar pointed to the bathroom she shared with Emma.**

**     Shalandra walked into the bathroom. She washed her face and got a quick drink. She then ran her fingers over her dark blond hair. When she was done she walked out feeling a little more refreshed. She was still feeling very drained.**

**     "You ready to meet the others? Emma's already there filling them in." Shalimar asked smiling.**

**     "I don't know." Shalandra said.**

**     "It's okay, they don't bite. Adam's almost always in the lab working on something or another. Jesse and Brennen are always trying to charm the ladies. They are very protective once they get to know a person." Shalimar told her.**

**     "Ok. I guess I can't hide in here forever." Shalandra said.**

**     "Come on. You'll like them." Shal said heading out. Shalandra followed her.**

**     Shalandra was trying to shut out her headache. **

**     A few seconds later Shalimar and Shalandra walked into the common room. Brennen and Jesse both looked up and smiled at her warmly. **

**     "Feeling better?" Emma asked.**

**     "A little. I'm still pretty drained. I'm usually exhausted for a few days after I do something like this." Shalandra said and smiled shyly at the guys.**

**     "Have a seat." Jesse offered.**

**     Shalandra sat down near Emma. She looked at Jesse and grinned. "So which one are you?" She asked.**

**     "I'm Jesse, that's Brennen. Adam's in the lab." Jesse said.**

**     "Hi." Shalandra said. _Emma never said they were both this cute!! _She thought to herself.**

**     "So where are you from?" Brennen asked.**

**     "I grew up in Vermont, but I've lived in several states in the last ten years." Shalandra replied.**

**     "Why do you move around so much?" Jesse asked.**

**     "I don't feel safe in one place for very long." Shalandra said.**

**     The others exchanged looks.**

**In The Lab at the same time:**

**     Adam was in the lab looking at old computer files. Their guest reminded him of someone he once knew. On the computer was a picture of a little girl who was about 18 months old. She was very small for her age and had blue eyes and dark blond hair. The child looked at him and giggled cheerfully. **

**     After visiting the child for a few hours he had ran several tests on the her latest blood samples. She was mutating quickly even at her young age. Far more quickly than anyone else had so far. Adam looked around the room and shut down the cameras making it look like a computer failure. He then popped a disk into the computer and uploaded it. The old file was on the disk now. The new file made it look like the child had no mutations. If all worked as planned she would grow up with a normal life far away from Genomex.**

**     He looked at the screen that showed everyone in the common room. He zoomed the camera in on Shalandra and put it beside a picture of the little girl. The computer compared the two pictures. A few seconds later the results popped up. The pictures were 99% identical. The little girl who disappeared almost 26 years ago was back. There was no way he would let Ekhart get hold of this information. He deleted the pictures off of the computer and headed to the common room.**

**In the common room:**

**     Shalandra giggled at a joke Brennen made. In less than half an hour she had warmed up to the guys and was now joking around with everyone. Adam walked in and sat down. "I can see you've met the guys?" He said smiling.**

**     Shalandra smiled. This man who just walked in felt familiar. She only wished she knew how. Her headache grew slightly sharper as a memory started.**

**     [The little girl was in a playpen with another little girl who looked identical to her. They were in a yard outside a big white house. The little girl watched her sister noticing a car pull up. A man dressed in a black suit stepped out of the car and took both girls away. They never saw each other again.}**

**     "Are you okay?" Emma asked.**

**     "Yeah was just remembering something from when I was really young." Shalandra said.**

**     "I'm Adam." Adam said.**

**     "I'm Shalandra. Sorry I intruded." She said.**

**     "No problem, Emma told me what happened." Adam said.**

**     "Cool." Shalandra said.**

**     "Has anyone given you a tour of Sanctuary yet?" Adam asked.**

**     "No, not yet. I just woke up not too long ago."**

**     "If you want I can show you around." Adam offered.**

**     "Sure!" Shalandra answered. She didn't know why, but for some reason she trusted this man. It was almost as if she knew him.**

**     Shalandra got up and followed Adam out of the common room.**

**     "That was weird. He next to never shows new people around." Jesse said.**

**     "I know." Shalimar agreed.**

**     "He knows something he's not telling us. I'm sure that when he's ready he'll fill us in." Emma said.**

**     "He acted as if he knows her." Brennen said.**

**     "Maybe he's just trying to show her that she doesn't need to be afraid of any of us." Shalimar said.**

**     "You in for a game of one on one?" Jesse asked Brennen.**

**     "Sure." Brennen replied and the two headed to the basketball court.**

**Walking around Sanctuary:**

**     "This place is huge." Shalandra said.**

**     "It was a dream for a long time after I worked in a research facility." Adam said as they walked into the room with the fountain. If the girl was who he thought she was then the fountain should bring back a memory or two.**

**     Shalandra walked over to the fountain and looked at it for several minutes. It reminded her of something else.**

**     [The little girl walked with her father in a large courtyard behind the house. This was her favorite place. "Da, Da." The girl cooed happily looking at the man she was with. She couldn't quite make out the features though, which were gray.]**

**     "Are you ok?" Adam asked, hopefully.**

**     "Just remembering something, but it doesn't make sense." Shalandra said.**

**     "Shalandra, do you remember much of your childhood?" Adam asked.**

**     "No, anything from the time before I was six is a blank. I get bits and pieces sometimes, but they don't make sense and they give me a headache." She answered.**

**     "When I first walked into the common room you remembered something. Would you like to tell me about it?" Adam asked.**

**     "I don't know. It's hard to talk about." Shalandra replied.**

**     "Whatever it is, it will always be hard to talk about if you never do." Adam said sitting down.**

**     "I'll start with the one I just had. I was maybe two years old and walking in a courtyard with my father. I can't remember him though. We walked up to a fountain similar to the one we're in front of now. It was my favorite place and made me feel safe."  Shalandra said.**

**     "The other memory?" Adam asked not showing his emotions, which were a mess at the moment.**

**     "The other one I've had several times. I was under two then also. I was in a playpen in the front yard of a huge white house. There with me was a little girl who looked identical to me. While I was looking at her a car pulled up. A man dressed in a black suit took both of us away and I never saw her again. The street had palm trees along it." Shalandra finished putting her head down.**

**     "Have you had any similar memories?" Adam asked looking at her.**

**     "No none I can really remember. Labs and tests also terrify me, but I don't know why. I confronted my mother once about the one with my twin. She flipped out and told me I didn't have a twin. I could tell she was hiding something and never brought it up again."**

**     "Shalandra, would you mind if I run some tests?" Adam asked, hoping she wouldn't freak out.**

**     "I guess not. Usually I'd get scared, but I feel like I know you somehow." Shalandra said still wondering if she'd ever find her twin sister.**

**     A little while later in the lab Adam did a scan of Shalandra and took a blood sample. He then told her she could go and that he'd let her know when he was done. She left the lab as Emma was walking in.**

**     "She seems a little less on edge now." Emma said watching Adam read stuff coming up on the computer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**"I know. She enjoyed the tour, but she liked the room with the fountain the most." He said.**

**     "Earlier I felt like you were hiding something. Mind telling me what's up?" Emma asked.**

**     "Let me finish running tests first then I'll fill you in." Adam said.**

**     Emma sat down and waited. Whatever was going on had Adam very emotional. A few minutes later the results of one of the tests popped up. Adam sat down on a stool behind him and stared at the computer screen.**

**     "Adam?" Emma said walking up behind him concerned.**

**     Adam turned around and looked at her. His eyes were moist. **

**     "When I saw Shalandra in the closet she reminded me of a few people I knew from my days in Genomex. After you told me of her abilities I looked at some old files. Then during the tour I purposely showed Shalandra the room with the fountain. As I suspected she remembered it from when she was very young." Adam said.**

**     "Why does it have you so emotional then?" Emma asked.**

**     "Almost thirty years ago Ekhart brought a young woman in and started experimenting on her. She already had some natural astonishing mental abilities. We eventually fell in love and shortly after Amy got sick. I started doing research to find a cure only to discover that she was pregnant. She went into labor a month early with twins. The younger of the two was sickly from the start, but the oldest was very healthy.**

**     Ekhart wanted to run tests and such, but I wouldn't let him. I was afraid that if they were anything like their mother he'd experiment on them too. After Amy had the twins she died from unforeseen complications. As she died in my arms she made me promise to get the girls away from Ekhart, which I did.**

**     I took the older of the two home a few days later. The youngest spent the first year of her life fighting to stay alive, but eventually got better." He stopped for a few minutes. Emma waited knowing there was more to come.**

**     "Shortly after the youngest came home I brought her to the courtyard where I had a fountain set up. She loved it. Shortly before the two girls were 18 months old I arranged for others to raise them. Beth and her sister were already showing signs of being powerful mutants when the were older, and I was afraid of what Ekhart would do when he found out. A few days later both girls disappeared from the front yard while they were in their playpen. I never saw either of them again, until today." Adam finished.**

**     "Shalandra's one of them, isn't she?" Emma asked.**

**     "Yes, she is. She doesn't know yet. She remembers the fountain and the last day she saw her sister, but that's it. Someone blocked the rest." Adam said.**

**     "She told us she's never felt safe in one place for very long. She wouldn't tell us why." Emma said.**

**     "Before she disappeared I encoded that in her. It was a precaution just incase Ekhart ever found her. Of the two she's the strongest." Adam said.**

**     Emma gave Adam a hug. "I'm sure it'll work out."**

**Elsewhere in Sanctuary:**

**     After Adam told Shalandra that she could leave the lab she headed for the room with the fountain. She wanted to meditate on the memories and try to see her father. After she told Adam of the two memories she could tell it struck up some emotions in him, but she wasn't sure why. **

**     Shalandra sat down on a bench near the fountain and closed her eyes, concentrating on the trickle of the water. She then started thinking of the memory where she was walking with her father. She couldn't see him; he was still shadowy. She did however take mental notes on his build and the stuff she could see. She was so focused on that she didn't notice when Emma walked into the room.**

**     Emma watched as Shalandra meditated. A little while later Shalandra opened her eyes. "Hi." She said.**

**     "Hey, what's up?" Emma asked smiling.**

**     "Nothing much. Was meditating a bit. Has Adam got the results of the tests yet?" She asked.**

**     "Yes, he is, but I think he needs a few minutes to himself." Emma answered.**

**     "Do you realize you're an open book?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "What do you mean?" Emma replied.**

**     "When you walked in the closet I could read you as easy as I can see. You really like him, don't you?" Shalandra said.**

**     Emma turned bright red. "Yeah I do." She said in reply.**

**     "The feeling's mutual." Shalandra said grinning. Playing matchmaker was one of her favorite games.**

**     "Thanks." Emma said wondering if Shalandra had read anyone else.**

**     "Shalimar and Brennen like each other and Jesse looks at you like an older brother would a younger sister." Shalandra said still grinning.**

**     "Do you always read people without their permission?" Emma asked.**

**     "No, usually I get hits off of them without even trying. Most of the time I try to ignore the fact that I have these abilities." Shalandra answered.**

**     "Why?" Emma asked curious.**

**     "Lets just say that where I grew up those who are different aren't always treated the same way. I got accused of practicing something I didn't by someone I looked up to when I was younger." Shalandra said.**

**     "Then mutants don't exist where you grew up?" Emma asked.**

**     "I'm not sure. I think you guys are more advanced than where I'm from. If mutants exist then the government keeps it a secret. Those who know they are different either hide it or cover it by saying their a witch or pagan." Shalandra answered.**

**     "Interesting." Emma said.**

**     "I think I'm going to go find out what the results of those tests were." Shalandra said getting up.**

**     "If you want to talk later, I've got a good ear." Emma offered watching her leave the room.**

**In the lab:**

**     Adam had recovered from his earlier discovery and was now looking at Shalandra's DNA strands. This was very interesting. According to the computer his daughter had multiple mutations. The strongest one was psionic, after that came feral, she was also elemental.**

**     The computer also was showing that Shalandra faced several health problems due to all of the mutations and a few other things. She had minor asthma, low blood sugar, low blood pressure, and arthritis.**

**     "Finding anything interesting?" Shalandra asked standing inside the doorway watching him.**

**     "The tests aren't done yet, but yes I have." Adam said.**

**     Shalandra sat down on in a chair nearby. "Like what?" She asked curious.**

**     "For starters your a mutant like the others." Adam said.**

**     "I always felt I was different and went out of my way to avoid brain scans. At least now I know why." Shalandra said.**

**     "You're psionic, which means you have mental abilities. You also feral, which means you take after some mammal. Your also elemental, which means you have some control over the natural elements such as wind and fire." Adam said watching her reaction.**

**     "So I have more than one. That explains a lot. How many others are like me?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "Not many that we've found. Most that we've found are usually unstable." Adam replied.**

**     "So what aren't you telling me?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "I'll get to that. How old were you when your abilities developed?" He asked.**

**     "I was about 8 when I first started knowing how other people felt. The rest mostly hit me after puberty." Shalandra answered.**

**     "How long have you had health problems?" Adam asked next, half knowing what she'd say.**

**     "Ever since I can remember I've always gotten sick easily. My mother said I was very sick when I was 4 and almost died. The rest developed after puberty and the arthritis was a result of a car accident." Shalandra said.**

**     "I also usually get sick when I do something like this and appear somewhere else." Shalandra finished.**

**     "Do you have any control of where you end up?" Adam asked interested.**

**     "Not at all. I've been through many interesting and sometimes not so pleasant experiences." Shalandra said.**

**     "When you remember the last day you saw your twin you say you were in front of a white house?" Adam asked trying to figure out how to tell her who she was.**

**     "Yeah. A large white colonial house with a huge front yard. It was along a two lane street aligned with palm trees." She answered.**

**     Adam typed in the computer for a few seconds. A picture of the house Shalandra just described popped up. "Is this the house?" He asked.**

**     "I think so. Where is it?"**

**     "It's in California." Adam answered.**

**     "I had a funny feeling I was from there. The first time I came to California and saw the Pacific I got all emotional. It was like I had come home, which I don't understand. My mother say's I was born in New England." Shalandra said, remembering.**

**     "How would you like some answers to those questions?" Adam asked.**

**     "I'd love to. I've always felt that the family who raised me wasn't the one I was born with. I would also more than anything like to find my twin sister." Shalandra said.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

**Next Adam popped up the picture of the little girl on the computer, but not the one that had him in it. "Do you know who that is?" He asked.**

**     "Yup, that's either me or my sister. Feels more like it's me though. But why would you have that picture when I've never been to this universe before?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "When you showed up and I saw you in the closet you reminded me of someone I once knew. I did a picture analysis on the computer to make sure. Then when I was running tests I did the same thing.**

**     Years ago I had twin daughters. Their mother died shortly after they were born. The younger of the two was born very sick, but eventually got better. That picture is of my youngest daughter who disappeared with her twin sister when they were 18 months old." Adam said watching Shalandra as she absorbed the information.**

**     Her headache was getting worse. This was amazing. Somehow if he was saying what she thought he was saying then somehow she had come home. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" She asked not daring to hope yet.**

**     "What do you think I'm saying?" Adam asked, trying not to shock her too much at once.**

**     "The white house was yours wasn't it? Which means that if I remember it then you're my father?" She asked still trying not to get emotional yet.**

**     "Yes, I was trying not to shock you too much. For years I looked for you and your sister. I built the fountain because I remember how much you enjoyed it when you came home." Adam said.**

**     "Wow.... ok, then if I belong in this universe how did I end up being raised in the other one?" Shalandra asked her voice cracking.**

**     "I have no clue." Adam answered.**

**     "Where's my sister?" Shalandra asked, knowing that the girl wasn't here.**

**     "I don't know. Your the first to return." Adam said.**

**     Shalandra sat there shocked. She had always known she'd find her family but this was way beyond her imagination.**

**     "Are you ok?" Adam asked concerned.**

**     "I'm shell shocked and my head is killing me. I get these headaches often." Shalandra said quietly.**

**     "Would you like an aspirin?" Adam asked.**

**     "I'm allergic to aspirin, Tylenol doesn't help, and everything else I've tried either knocks me out cold for several hours or makes me extremely sick." Shalandra said with a sigh. "I should be fine after I get some rest." She finished.**

**     "I've had Shalimar and Brennen set a room up for you. I'll have Emma show you where it is. Also, when is the last time you've had anything to eat?" Adam asked, knowing that if she was anything like him, then it had been hours.**

**     "Six last night." Shalandra said.**

**     "I'll walk with you to the kitchen. I missed breakfast this morning." Adam offered.**

**In the kitchen:**

**     Shalimar, Brennen, Jesse, and Emma were eating lunch and joking around when Adam and Shalandra walked in.**

**     "Are you ok, you look a bit pale?" Emma asked feeling the flood of emotions the girl was experiencing.**

**     "Just tired and hungry. What's for lunch?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "Sandwiches, salad, and chips. What some?" Shalimar asked.**

**     "What kind of sandwiches?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "I'm having tuna, who knows what the others are having." Shalimar said.**

**     "Any left? I love tuna!" Shalandra said.**

**     Adam grinned digging in the fridge. Shalandra practically drooled at the words tuna. If he was right Shalandra's feral side was a cat of some sort.**

**     "Sure, it's over on the counter." Shalimar said.**

**     Shalandra got herself a sandwich and some chips.      "You got any Coke in there?" She asked Adam.**

**     "Sure." He said handing her one as he grabbed a Pepsi and one of the sandwiches.**

**     Shalandra sat down near Emma and Adam sat in his usual seat.**

**     "So what do you guys do for fun?" Shalandra asked after eating some of her sandwich.**

**     "We like to go clubbing." Emma said.**

**     "Jesse and I like to play basketball." Brennen said.**

**     "I like to kick virtual GSA butts." Shalimar said.**

**     "Who's the GSA?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "We'll tell you later after you've rested." Adam said.**

**     "Ok. Are you guys any good at basketball? I bet I could kick both of your butts at a game later." Shalandra said to Brennen and Jesse grinning.**

**     "We're pretty good. I'm up for a game later if Brennen is. It would be fun to see his but get kicked for once." Jesse said.**

**     "You wish." Brennen said playing around.**

**     "This sounds like it's going to be fun." Shalandra said a mischievous twinkle in her eye.**

**     Shalimar and Emma laughed. "Looks like you enjoy a challenge." Shalimar said to Shalandra.**

**     "Once in a while. They seem so sure that I'm not going to beat them that I can't pass it up." Shalandra said laughing.**

**     "I think I'm going to make some popcorn and watch this one." Emma said joking.**

**     "I know, might be better than watching sports on television." Shalimar added.**

**     "Emma, when you guys are done eating would you show Shalandra where her room is?" Adam asked finishing his sandwich.**

**     "Sure." Emma said.**

**     Adam left the kitchen thinking it was great to see how well Shalandra was getting along with the others. Shortly after Emma and Shalandra were finished eating and headed to Shalandra's room.**

**     "Are you sure your alright?" Emma asked. Shalandra was barley in control of her emotions.**

**     "I will be after I get some rest. It's been an amazing day so far, that's all." Shalandra said.**

**     "Did Adam tell you what he found out?" Emma asked.**

**     "Yeah he did. It was quite a shock." Shalandra answered.**

**     "I know. I was in the lab when he found out. He was a bit shocked himself." Emma said.**

**     "You were? It's almost as if he gave up hoping he'd find either my sister or I long ago." Shalandra said yawning.**

**     "I got the same feeling. Here's your room." Emma said, opening the door to reveal a room decorated in purple and burgundy.**

**     "Oh wow!" Shalandra said.**

**     "Do you like it? Shalimar and Brennen worked on it while you were talking to Adam.**

**     "I love it. Those are my favorite colors." Shalandra said.**

**     "If you need to talk later let me know." Emma said.**

**     "Ok, I will. I'm looking forward to kicking the boys butts in a game of ball later!" Shalandra said.**

**     Emma laughed and left the room. Shalandra took off her shoes and jeans and then sat on the bed looking around. At least now she knew where she came from and what she was. At once years of pain and loneliness hit her. She cried for what felt like hours releasing it then fell asleep exhausted. The one thing she was sure of right now was that she had finally found home and was among friends.**

**     Emma stopped outside the hallway feeling Shalandra give in to the emotions that she had been holding back. Several minutes later she could tell that the girl had finally calmed down and fallen asleep. She headed for the lab.**

**In the lab: **

**     Adam was in the lab trying to find a way to make Shalandra's DNA more stable. Some of the health problems he could help with and others he couldn't at this time. He looked up when Emma walked in.**

**     "How's she doing?" He asked.**

**     "She's a mess, but she finally fell asleep. How are you holding up?" Emma asked.**

**     "I was a bit surprised at first. Now I'm worried. She's got a few health problems and her DNA isn't very stable." He answered.**

**     "I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do." Emma said.**

**     "I'm also worried about what Mason would do if he gets his hands on her." Adam revealed.**

**     "We'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen." Emma said.**

**     "I know." Adam said getting into his work once again.**

**Several hours later:**

**     Shalandra woke up slowly and looked around in a daze. After a few seconds she remembered where she was and the events of earlier. She had a ball game she wanted to win. She quickly got up and regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit her. She leaned against the wall for a few minutes.**

**     "You ok?" Shalimar asked. Adam had asked her to sit with the girl until she woke up.**

**     Shalandra jumped and looked around. "I'm fine. Just got up too quickly." She said.**

**     "Sorry, I startled you. Adam asked me to sit here until you woke up. I think he was a bit worried." Shal said.**

**     "I'm ok. Been an interesting day." Shalandra mumbled heading for the bathroom. She got a drink and splashed some water on her face. A few minutes later she felt better.**

**     "Are you sure? You looked upset earlier." Shal asked.**

**     "How would you feel if in one day your world that you knew was turned around and you got answers to lifelong questions?" Shalandra said sitting down.**

**     "I think I'd be a bit surprised. Want to talk about it?" Shal offered.**

**     "Growing up I always felt that wasn't where I belonged. I also felt like a freak because I had abilities that didn't seem to exist. I didn't use them often though because I was afraid of becoming a human guinea pig if they were discovered.**

**     All of a sudden I show up here, where it's ok to be different and I also find out who I really am." Shalandra said.**

**     "Is there anyone special where you're from?" Shal asked.**

**     "Nope. I lost touch with school friends and my relatives died a long time ago. The one person I loved also died a decade ago." Shalandra said.**

**     "You said you found out who you really are?" Shal asked curious.**

**     "Yeah I did and that was the biggest shock. I never thought my abilities would bring me to a home I never knew existed." Shalandra said.**

**     "Your from this universe then?" Shal said.**

**     "Apparently." Shalandra said not ready to reveal the rest.**

**     "You hungry?" Shal asked, remembering that Adam had mentioned for Shalandra to have something to eat when she woke up.**

**     "A little. Got anything chocolate around here?" Shalandra asked.**

**     Shalimar laughed. "Yeah we do. Both Emma and I love chocolate." She said headed to the kitchen.**

**     After Shalandra ate she went to the basketball court and wasn't surprised to find Brennen and Jesse already there. "You guys ready to get your butts kicked?" She asked.**

**     Brennen looked up and grinned. This girl had spunk. "Sure if you think you can." He answered.**

**     "Ok, I'll be nice and give the two of you a chance. Me against both of you." She said.**


	5. 5

Chapter 5 

Emma and Shalimar were sitting in a chair watching. Emma had popcorn, like she had joked. With Shalandra's challenge to the guys both women exchanged a look of surprise.

**     "Are you sure you want to do that? The odds are a bit against you." Jesse said, surprised that she'd suggested it.**

**     "I'm sure and we'll see." Shalandra said teasing.**

**     With that the game was on. After the first half Jesse and Brennen had the lead but not by much, 2-1. They had decided to take a break. Shalandra went to get a drink.**

**     "I don't know but I'd say she's holding back on you two somehow." Shalimar joked, slightly amused. At that Shalandra returned a grin on her face.**

**     "Ready for more?" She asked.**

**     "Sure, are you? We're winning." Brennen said.**

**     Shalandra laughed. "Only because I'm being nice and seeing what the two of you have for moves." She said.**

**     The second half of the game proved more interesting. Every time Jesse or Brennen thought they were going to get the ball it would land in Shalandra's hands. She sank one ball into another in the hoop. So far the game was a tie, 4-4. Shalandra had the ball and was grinning wickedly as Jesse moved in for a steal. Shalandra ducked at the half court and looking at the ball threw it through the hoop. The score was now Shalandra 8, the boys 4.**

**     Emma and Shalimar were both laughing and joking with the boys from their chairs. Shalandra had the lead she wanted and decided to play fair for what was left of the game. An hour later the three exhausted mutants finished their game. Just as promised Shalandra had kicked their butts. She had 12 points to there 5. She laughed trying to catch her breath.**

**     "I told you two that I was going to kick your butts!" She said and sat down in a chair.**

**     "That was very amusing." Shalimar said. Emma shook her head agreeing.**

**     "How'd you do that?" Brennen asked.**

**     Shalandra laughed more. "I may have hid my abilities from others for a long time, but I do know how to use some of them quite well." She said.**

**     "Telekinesis?" Emma asked.**

**     "That's one of them. Sometimes if I'm not tired I'm really good at it." Shalandra said. Everyone headed for the common room. It appeared that it was going to be a quiet night.**

**     "So what else can you do?" Brennen asked. Everyone looked at Shalandra interested in her answer.**

**     "Telekinesis, mental suggestion, give people headaches, astral projection, heal a little, track people, sense emotions, telepathy, foresight, I'm very agile when my arthritis isn't acting up, I can jump real well, I can shoot fire from my hands, but it scares me, I can also control weather sometimes." She said thinking of weather or not she missed anything.**

**     "Wow, that's a lot." Shalimar said.**

**     "Oh and when I get pissed off there's usually a large storm nearby. I also have a tendency to mildly shock people and myself sometimes." Shalandra added.**

**     "Can you control all of it?" Emma asked.**

**     "I wish! Most of the mental stuff yes, with exception of astral projection." Shalandra said.**

**     "We're going to explore a new club later. Want to join us?" Jesse asked.**

**     "Sure think we can get Adam to join us?" Shalandra said.**

**     "Maybe, I'll go ask." Emma offered.**

**     Emma walked into the lab.**

**     "Hey Adam, we're going to check out a new club with Shalandra tonight, want to come?" Emma asked.**

**     "You sure that's a good idea?" Adam replied.**

**     "I think she's spent most of her life alone and needs to have some fun." Emma said.**

**     "Sure, I could use a break. Which club are you guys going to?" Adam asked.**

**     "A new one called Dragon's Claw." Emma said.**

**     "Sound fun." Adam said again getting into whatever was on the computer.**

**     Emma went back to the others. "He'll come." She said excited. It wasn't often they could drag the leader of Mutant X out clubbing.**

**     "Cool!" Shalimar and Shalandra said at the same time.**

**     After dinner that night everyone went to get changed. Shalandra looked at Shalimar. "I don't have anything to wear." She said.**

**     "I'm sure Emma or I will have something that you'll like." Shalimar said.**

**     Shalandra followed Shalimar to her room and they looked through Shalimar's wardrobe.**

**     "Hmm, how about this?" Shalimar asked pulling out a short halter style black dress.**

**     Shalandra blushed a deep red. "Whoa, that's way too revealing for me!!" she said eyeing the outfit.**

**     Shal continued searching through her wardrobe. A few minutes later she pulled out a light blue dress that was a little less revealing, but had a bit of a V. "ok how about this one?" She asked.**

**     "What size are you?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "10 to a 12, depending on who makes it." Shalimar answered.**

**     "I wonder what size Emma is." Shalandra said thinking.**

**     Shalimar laughed. "Last I checked she's a size 8."**

**     "Ok, so that definitely won't work!" Shalandra said.**

**     "So?" Shal asked still holding up the dress.**

**     "I'll try it on and we'll see." Shalandra said taking the dress to the bathroom. She put it on. It showed a bit more cleavage than she'd have preferred, but it looked good. She walked out of the bathroom.**

**     "That looks good on you." Shal said grinning. Once again she dug through her closet to find a pair of boots or shoes to match it. Shalandra sat down blushing a little. She had never warn anything like this before.**

**     "What size shoes do you wear?" Shalimar asked.**

**     "9 - 9 1/2 and very low heals." She answered.**

**     "That'll work, I wear a 9." Shalimar said pulling out a pair of shoes that matched the dress. "Try those on." She said.**

**     Shalandra sat down and put the shoes on. They were a perfect fit. She then took off the ponytail holder that was forever in her hair and shook her head. Long wavy dark blond hair shook out.**

**     Shalimar pulled out a black dress similar to the first one that she had shown Shalandra. She then pulled out a pair of matching boots.**

**     A little while later Emma knocked on Shal's door. She was wearing a sea green dress and a pair of shoes with a sweater. She stopped and looked at Shalandra. "Wow, you look great." She complimented.**

**     Shalandra blushed. "Thanks." She said.**

**     "You guys ready?" Emma asked.**

**     "Yup." Shalandra said.**

**     The guys were down in the common room already dressed and waiting for the girls. Jesse looked up and saw the girls, giving a whistle. Brennen and Adam also looked up.**

**     "You guys look great!" Brennen said.**

**     Shalandra blushed a deep red. "Thanks." She said.**

**     They headed for the Audi. "Have you eaten yet?" Adam asked Shalandra.**

**     "Yup, I worked up quite an appetite kicking the guys butts at a game of ball." She said bragging a bit.**

**     "Good. If you feel lightheaded or weird let me know." Adam said smiling.**

**     "Why, what's up?" Shalimar asked concerned for their new friend.**

**     "She's hypoglycemic, which means her blood sugar drops sometimes suddenly." Adam told her.**

**     "Oh." Shalimar said. **

**     "She plays a mean ball game." Brennen said, while Jesse drove.**

**     "You can say that again." Jesse muttered.**

**     "You're just surprised because she took both of you on at once and won." Shalimar said laughing.**

**     Now Adam was a bit surprised. "She did?" He asked.**

**     "I'm telekinetic and took advantage of it once. They never caught back up." Shalandra said grinning.**

**     "I've got an idea. How about the next time us three gals take on you three guys." Shalimar suggested.**

**     The guys grinned. "Sure." Jesse said.**

**Dragon's Claw:**

**     The nightclub looked like it was named. A dragon's claw. It was a good thing the team arrived early because within minutes the place was packed. Shalandra looked around and paled a bit.**

**     "You okay?" Adam asked.**

**     "Um...Yeah, I've never been around this many people in a place like this." She said hoping her claustrophobia wouldn't ruin the fun.**

**     Jesse smiled at her. "Want to dance?" He asked.**

**     "I only know how to do the slow ones." She answered.**

**     "Come on, I'll show you a few moves." Jesse offered. The two headed for the dance floor. Shalimar and Brennen were already dancing. Emma took the opportunity and dragged Adam out also. **

**     Shalandra couldn't concentrate on trying to follow Jesse's lead. It was really crowded and she was feeling slightly shy.**

**     "You ok?" Jesse asked.**

**     "I didn't think it would be so crowded here." Shalandra said.**

**     "Focus on me and you'll be fine." Jesse said. **

**     A slow song came on sending several couples off the dance floor including Shalimar and Brennen.**

**     Jesse smiled at Shalandra and they moved closer swaying to the music. _God, that smile is amazing! Shalandra thought. Emma and Adam were dancing nearby._**

**At the bar Shalimar and Brennen ordered drinks watching their friends.**

**     "Looks like those two are getting along good." Shalimar said looking at Shalandra and Jesse.**

**     "I know. Once she warms up she makes friends fast." Brennen said about Shalandra.**

**     Shortly after a faster song came on. Brennen and Shalimar headed back out to the dance floor while the other four headed to the bar and ordered drinks.**

**     "Having a good time?" Emma asked Shalandra.**

**     "Yeah great!" Shalandra said.**

**     "Good." Adam said. **

**     After a while another slow dance came on. Shalandra had two drinks and was feeling a bit lightheaded. Emma and Adam headed back out to the dance floor.**

**     "Want to dance some more?" Jesse asked Shalandra.**

**     "In a few minutes. I'll be right back." She said headed for the ladies room.**

**     In the ladies room there was a young, skinny redhead, in a black dress suite washing her hands. **

**     "Hello." She said smiling.**

**     "Hi." Shalandra said headed into a stall. A few minutes later she came out and washed her hands. The other lady was still there.**

**     "You from around here?" The lady asked.**

**     "Nope, just got here today." Shalandra said. The lady was making her nervous for some reason.**

**     "Where are you from? I'm from Dallas." The lady asked.**

**     "New England. How long have you been here?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "I've been here since I was a teenager." The lady said.**

**     "Nice talking to you." Shalandra said and started heading out of the ladies room.**

**     "Wait, what's your name?" The lady asked.**

**     "Shalandra." Shalandra answered and left. She walked back to the bar feeling like she was being watched. She looked around, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The lady watched from a distance as Shalandra walked back over to Jesse and smiled.**

**     "You ok?" Jesse asked.**

**     "I'm fine. A lady in the restroom gave me the creeps." Shalandra said.**

**     "Want to dance some more?" He asked.**

**     "Sure." She replied headed for the dance floor.**

**     Several hours later the tired team headed back to the Audi. Shalandra stopped and looked around the parking lot, feeling uneasy.**

**     "You ok?" Adam asked, noticing that Shalandra looked like she wanted to run.**

**     "I haven't been able to shake the feeling that I'm being watched since I ran into a redhead in the restroom." She said.**

**     Shalimar's eyes turned yellow as everyone looked around, but didn't see the woman watching from behind the trashcan. **

**     "I don't see anyone, do you guys." Adam asked.**

**     "No." They replied getting into the Audi. This time Adam drove. Shalimar and Brennen also sat in front. The others sat in back with a dizzy Shalandra in the middle. On the way back to Sanctuary Shalandra fell asleep laying her head on Jesse's shoulder.**

**     They all arrived back to Sanctuary but Shalandra was still out cold. "For some reason I don't think she handles liquor very well." Emma said smiling.**

**     "She only had two drinks." Jesse said.**

**     Brennen laughed. "I think she had a good time though." He said.**

**     Adam checked her blood sugar with a kit he had gotten earlier that day. It was normal. **

**     "I'll bring her to her room." Jesse offered. **

**     "Ok." Adam replied thinking.**

**     Shalimar and Brennen headed for their rooms while Adam walked around and made sure everything was secure for the night. "A penny for your thoughts." Emma said following him.**

**     "She was ready to run in the parking lot." Adam said.**

**     "I know. She was really scared about something." Emma said.**

**     "She was programmed to run if GSA are near when she was a baby." Adam said thinking.**

**     "Think the redhead she ran into was one of them?" Emma asked.**

**     "If she wasn't then there was one at the club." Adam said.**

**     "Mind if Shal and I take her shopping tomorrow?" Emma asked.**

**     "Go ahead, but be careful. Don't leave her alone at all. With her health problems she's an easy target right now." Adam said.**

**     "No problem." Emma said as they both headed for each of their bedrooms.**

**     Jesse had just gotten to Shalandra's room when she started struggling, still asleep. **

**     *In her dream Shalandra was being carried by guys in black suits. The redhead was walking behind them sneering at her. "I didn't think you'd go down so easily." The woman said. "Fuck you." Shalandra said and started struggling for everything she was worth. ***

**     Jesse had gotten Shalandra as far as the foot of the bed when she started struggling for everything she was worth.**

**     "Hey, take it easy." Jesse said.**

**     Shalandra woke with a start the second Jesse laid her down. She looked around her eyes wild.**

**     "Your ok." Jesse said softly. That had to have been one heck of a dream.**

**     "The redhead and guys in black suits had me!" Shalandra said.**

**     "You were dreaming." Jesse said.**

**     "When did we get back here?" She asked.**

**     "A little while ago. You passed out in the Audi." He said smiling.**

**     "I don't usually dream that clearly." Shalandra said closing her eyes.**

**     "The alcohol could have done it." Jesse offered.**

**     "I don't get drunk." Shalandra said.**

**     "You did a little this time." Jesse said headed out of the room.**

**     "Stay.... I don't think I'll sleep if I'm alone after that dream." Shalandra said shaking a little.**

**     Jesse turned around and sat in a chair. **

**     "Are you going to sleep there?" Shalandra said.**

**     Jesse eyed her a second cautiously as she got under the covers and put her shirt back on. Shalandra laughed.**

**     "I'm not interested in that, just a little company. I usually don't jump someone's bones the first night I know them." She said.**

**     Jesse blushed then went to the bathroom. When he came back out he was in boxers and his T-shirt. **

**     _Not usually, but damn does he look tempting dressed like that! Shalandra thought still shaking a bit from her dream._**

**     Shalandra turned off the lights as Jesse climbed into bed beside her. She was shaking like a leaf! **

**     "Are you ok?" Jesse asked.**

**     "I'll be fine in a little bit. That dream felt real." She said snuggling closer and laying her head on his shoulder.**

**     Jesse put an arm protectively around her back looking at her in the dark. Shalandra began to relax. She had the arm of a handsome guy around her. For now the redhead couldn't get her. Maybe it was just an alcohol-induced dream, though she had her doubts. She looked up at him her head still on his shoulder. A few minutes later the two fell asleep.**


	6. 6

Chapter 6 

**The Next Morning:**

**     Brennen, Shalimar, and Emma were eating breakfast. Adam had grabbed something to eat then headed to the lab. Jesse and Shalandra didn't appear to be awake yet. **

**     In Shalandra's room Jesse woke up first. He watched as Shalandra slept. She seemed much more relaxed than she was after her dream last night. He eased himself up hoping not to wake her up. It didn't work. She woke up and smiled.**

**     "Trying to get away from me already?" She joked.**

**     "No, I was getting up for some breakfast before the others eat it all." He answered smiling back. **

**     "I'll beat you there!" She said getting up. She quickly put on her jeans then headed for the kitchen. She smiled when she got there and didn't see Jesse. **

**     "Morning." She said getting a cup of coffee.**

**     "Hey sleep well?" Shalimar asked.**

**     "Yup!" Shalandra said grinning and getting something to eat. A minute later Jesse showed up. He had taken a shower first.**

**     "Hey sleepyhead." Brennen said joking.**

**     "What time is it?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "9:30." Emma said.**

**     "Ugh, it's still early. I'm usually in bed until 11am." Shalandra said smiling at Jesse.**

**     "Are you up to a shopping trip?" Emma asked.**

**     "I'm up for shopping any day!" Shalandra said grinning.**

**     "Ok, we'll go in an hour." Emma said.**

**     After eating Shalandra went to the lab and found Adam reading info on the computer.**

**     "Morning." She said walking up to him.**

**     "Sleep well?" Adam asked.**

**     "I had a bit of a bad dream and practically tackled Jesse, but after I slept well." Shalandra said.**

**     "Want to talk about it?" Adam asked.**

**     "I dreamt the redhead and guys in black suits had me." Shalandra said.**

**     "She really got you stirred up back there at the club." Adam said.**

**     "Yeah she did. It was weird. She was just trying to be friendly." Shalandra said.**

**     "Maybe she had other intentions, you never know." Adam said.**

**     "Ok, who is the GSA?" She asked since Adam thought of them the second she talked about her dream.**

**     "The GSA is security agents who work for Genomex. Genomex was at one point an honest agency working on gene research. By accident the experiments turned into mutations. Since then Genomex hunts down new mutants and either uses them for their purpose, kills them, or puts them in stasis." Adam said.**

**     "Do you think the redhead was one of them?" She asked.**

**     "Maybe." Adam answered.**

**     Shalandra left a few minutes later and met up with Shalimar and Emma. They took the Mustang and headed for the mall. **

**     "So, what kind of clothes do you like?" Emma asked.**

**     "Well, where I was raised I was expected to dress and act a certain way. There I usually wore jeans and a shirt. However, I've always wanted to be a little daring and wear leather and low riding jeans and stuff like that." Shalandra said.**

**     "Cool. You'll love our favorite shops then." Shalimar said as the girls headed to Hot Topic.**

**     At that store Shalandra picked a leather pair of pants, a red shirt, boots, and a black suede jacket with frills. Then the girls went to Victoria Secret. Shalandra grinned. "This is my favorite shop!" She said picking out a several more outfits and some lingerie.**

**     Once the girls were done they went to the mall's promenade for something to eat. "What do you like to eat?" Shalimar asked.**

**     "Chicken, hamburgers, pasta dishes, and pizza." She said. They got a pizza to share along with Cokes. Everyone was having a good time. **

**     At the end of the promenade the redhead from the club sat down with 6 men in black suits.**

**     "For now we wait and let them eat. Mr. Ekhart wants the dark haired blond unharmed. The others are brownie points if we can get them too, but he doesn't care what shape there in." The woman said.**

**     "Yes, ma'am." The men said watching and waiting for the right moment.**

**     The woman grinned. Earlier that morning she had been nothing more than a secretary who knew how to fight. When she brought information to Mr. Ekhart about the new girl who was hanging out with Mutant X, she was promoted to field agent. Now all she had to do was capture at least the girl.**

**     Shalandra was in the middle of a bite of pizza when she froze.**

**     "What's wrong?" Emma asked.**

**     "She's here." Shalandra said.**

**     "Who?" Emma asked.**

**     "The redhead from the club." Shalandra said.**

**     Shalimar's eyes glowed yellow as she looked around. At a far table in the promenade there was a redheaded woman with 6 GSA agents. Shalimar turned back to the others. **

**     "We've got company." She said.**

**     "Adam, the redhead is here with 6 GSA agents." Shalimar said into her COMM ring. Shalandra was still frozen in her spot, but had put the pizza down.**

**     "Try to keep a close eye on Shalandra. She dreamt that the redhead captured her last night. I'm sending Brennen and Jesse over now." Adam said.**

**     "We will." Shalimar said closing communications.**

**     "Usually this is where we'd kick but, but I don't think they know we know their here yet." Emma said.**

**     "They don't seem to. I say we try to go the other way and disappear." Shalimar suggested.**

**     "I like the idea of running better." Shalandra said.**

**     "If we run then they'll know we've spotted them." Emma said.**

**     Shalandra finished her slice of pizza for show even though she had lost her appetite. Then the three picked up their bags and headed in the opposite direction.**

**     "They're on the move." One of the guys said.**

**     "Have they spotted us yet?" The redhead asked.**

**     "I don't think so." The guy said as everyone got up.**

**     "You better hope they haven't or our boss is going to have all of our heads." The redhead threatened.**

**     "There's an elevator ahead. How good are you at climbing?" Shalimar asked.**

**     "I'll manage if I have to." Shalandra said.**

**     Walking by Emma hit the down button to the elevator. When the door opened the three rushed in. The doors closed before the agents and the redhead got there, but barely.**

**     "I want three of you on each floor!" The woman hollered. There was no way those girls were going to get away from her.**

**     Between floors Shalimar hit the elevators stop button. She lifted up a panel revealing the elevator shaft. Helping her friends up she hit the start button again when they were on the access ladder. With a flip she joined them.**

**     Shalandra was scared. That redhead wanted her. "I guess now is a really a bad time to mention a fear of heights?" She said.**

**     "I'll climb above you and Shalimar will be below you. Don't look down." Emma said as they started climbing up to the roof. About halfway up Brennen's voice came through Shalimar's ring. **

**     "Do you guys need some help?" He asked.**

**     "We're in the elevator shaft climbing up to the roof." Shalimar said into her ring.**

**     Brennen and Jesse went to where the elevator shaft was and opened an emergency panel. They saw Emma, Shalandra, and Shalimar headed up in that order.**

**     The redheaded agent knew it was a trick. The girls weren't going to be on the elevator. The only way they could go would be up, by foot. "Change of plans boys, they're headed to the roof." She said as all 7 of them ran up the stairwell.**

**     "She's coming." Shalandra said. The redhead was pissed off and had figured out that they had attempted to trick her. Her ankle was starting to throb from the climb but she pushed it.**

**     "We're almost there." Emma puffed. A few minutes later Emma had climbed through the shaft onto the roof. Just then Shalandra's ankle gave out. **

**     The redhead entered the roof and looked around. Mutant X was helping their teammates and the girl out of the shaft and their backs were turned. She singled the guys who were with her to surround them. This was going to be an interesting, but probably quick fight.**

**     "Shit!" Shalandra cursed wincing at the pain in her ankle.**

**     "Are you ok?" Jesse asked giving her a hand.**

**     "My ankle just gave out." She said.**

**     Jesse pulled her the rest of the way out of the shaft and felt her tense up.**

**     "What's wrong?" He asked as Shalimar came out next.**

**     Shalandra had frozen looking at the redhead and the 6 GSA agents. **

**     "Looks like we get to kick butt after all." Shalimar said her eyes glowing yellow.**

**     "Adam, we've got company up here." Brennen said round housing the nearest agent.**

**     Emma had used a psionic blast knocking another out. Shalimar and Jesse were fighting two. Shalandra froze watching the redhead that she had dreamt about the night before.**

**     As the fight continued the Double Helix landed on the roof. Brennen finished knocking the agent he was fighting out and shot a bolt of electricity at the two remaining agents. **

**     All of her life Shalandra had been scared of lightning. She paled a few more shades when Brennen let off bolts of what looked like lightning towards the two remaining agents. Taking advantage of this the redhead used an ability no one knew she had and projected an image of a wall of fire at Shalandra.**

**     It didn't take long for the redhead to realize her hunch had been right. Seeing the fire Shalandra curled up in a ball and started shaking, her eyes wide. Emma feeling Shalandra's fear go up ten notches turned around. Realizing what was going on she shot a psionic pulse at the redhead knocking her out.**

**     Adam came out of the Helix and ran over to Shalandra as did the others. "What happened?" He asked.**

**     "While we were kicking the guys butts the redhead sent a wall of flames at Shalandra. She's apparently scared to death of fire." Emma said.**

**     Adam picked Shalandra who was still curled up in a fetal position with her eyes closed. "Lets get out of here." He said.**

**     Back in the Helix Adam handed Shalandra over to Jesse while he piloted them back to Sanctuary. In the back of the plane Emma and Jesse were trying to calm Shalandra back down.**

**     Flashback: **

**     [A 12-year-old Shalandra had just gotten off the school bus when she suddenly felt something was terribly wrong. Running up the street she ran into the house the second she had gotten there, failing to see the smoke coming out of the basement. **

**     She then felt an emotion she never felt, as her mother who was in the basement died a very painful, but quick death. Shalandra froze even when she knew she should've run. She heard the sirens of fire trucks, but was still unable to move. When the firemen had finally put out the fire, which had moved up to the first floor, they found a young girl with severe second degree burns crying for her mother.]**

**     Shalandra was still curled up in a ball whimpering when the Helix arrived back at Sanctuary. Emma was exhausted and a bit emotional having had felt Shalandra's flashback. Brennen and Shalimar helped Emma get to the couch in the common room while she calmed back down. **

**     Jesse brought Shalandra to the loveseat, still trying to get her to calm down. Adam was close behind.**

**     "She's more afraid of fire than Shalimar." Brennen said watching the other two trying to calm Shalandra down.**

**     "She nearly died in a fire that killed her mother when she was still young." Emma said.**

**     "Sounds like she had a wonderful life so far." Adam said heading for the lab and feeling guilty that he had left the twins in their playpen, even though it was brief.**

**     Shalandra though still curled up in a tight ball had opened her eyes. She was in someone's lap and she began struggling. The redhead must've gotten her like in her dream.**

**     "Hey take it easy." Jesse and Emma both said.**

**     "Babbitt the redhead.... fire...." Shalandra stuttered out.**

**     "Your ok now. We're back at Sanctuary." Emma said.**

**     Shalandra uncurled, still tense in Jesse's lap. She was safe. Trying to calm back down she started breathing in and out. Before long she was hyperventilating into a brown paper bag tears streaming down her face at reliving that long forgotten part of her life.**

**     "Adam, we could use some help in here." Shalimar said into her ring.**

**     "What's up?" Adam asked.**

**     "Shalandra's still freaked out and hyperventilating now." Shalimar said.**

**     "Try to get her to calm down. She's got asthma. I'll be right in." Adam said grabbing the inhaler he had picked up earlier.**

**     Several moments later Shalandra's breathing had calmed down. She was exhausted and dizzy. Luckily this time her asthma didn't act up. Her ankle was killing her and nothing made much sense.**

**     Jesse was rubbing her back, as she started calming down.**

**     "Feeling better?" Adam asked.**

**     Shalandra shook her head tiredly.**

**     "Get her something sweet to drink." Adam said.**

**     Shalimar headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a Coke. She got back a few minutes later, but Shalandra had curled up on Jesse and was asleep still shaking a little.**

**     "What happened back there?" Adam asked.**

**     "We were eating pizza and she froze saying the redhead from the club was there. Shal looked around and spotted her and the agents she was with. We figured instead of fighting it would be better to run this time. We hopped in an elevator hoping to trick her but it didn't work." Emma said **

**     "She was just about on the roof when her ankle gave out. I helped her up and she froze spotting our guests. You know pretty much happened after that." Jesse said.**

**     "I think the redhead is also a psionic. Shalandra got really scared when Brennen hit those guys with electricity. The redhead took advantage of this and shot an image of a wall of fire at her." Emma finished.**

**     "I think she needs to rest for now. The afternoon has exhausted her." Adam suggested.**

**     Shalandra had stopped shaking and was now mumbling on and off incoherently in her sleep. "I'll carry her in this time." Adam said, putting the Coke in his pocket. He picked Shalandra up and brought her into her room. He tucked her in bed, put the Coke on the nightstand, and then sat in a chair nearby to make sure she'd be all right.**

**     A little while later Shalimar walked in with Shalandra's bag of purchases. **

**     "She might want to change when she wakes up." Shalimar said smiling.**

**     "Did you guys have fun at the mall, until all hell broke loose?" Adam asked quietly.**

**     "Yeah we did. She likes the same stores we do." Shal answered.**

**     "Cool." Adam said looking over at Shalandra who started mumbling in her sleep again.**

**     "She'll be ok. This is all new to her." Shal said.**

**     "I know. She's gone through a lot in two days." Adam said with a sigh.**

**     "Mind filling me in?" Shal asked.**

**     "Ask Emma to fill all of you guys in." Adam said.**

**     "Ok." Shalimar said heading back to the common room. **

**     "Hey, Emma, what's up with Adam and Shalandra?" Shalimar asked.**

**     "Ask them." Emma said.**

**     "I did. Adam told me to have you fill the rest of us in." Shalimar said.**

**     For the next several minutes Emma told the others what Adam had told her. They sat there in stunned silence.**

**     "Adam's daughter?!" Shalimar said.**

**     "That's who she is." Emma said.**

**     "Wow." Jesse said thinking of the night before.**

**     "Why didn't he ever tell us he had a daughter?" Shalimar asked.**

**     "She disappeared as a baby with her twin sister. I think it was easier for him not to talk about it. When she showed up he didn't really get a chance to say anything." Emma said.     **

**     "It must've been one hell of a surprise for both of them." Brennen said.**

**     "Yeah I know. Especially after 26 years." Shalimar said agreeing.**

**At Genomex that evening:**

**The redhead just wasn't having a good day. Three of the agents who had been with her had been eliminated. She had now been called to Mr. Ekhart's office. This couldn't be good. She just hoped that she walked back out.**

**     "Yes?" She said looking at Mr. Ekhart.**

**     "Agent Edmonton, what happened back there?" Mason Ekhart asked showing no emotions.**

**     "I underestimated Mutant X and acted too soon." She answered.**

**     "The only reason you are still standing here is because you discovered the girls weakness. The next time do not fail bringing her in, or we won't be having this conversation again. Is that understood?" He asked.**

**     "Yes, sir." She answered.**

**     "Now leave." Mason ordered.**

**     The redhead didn't hesitate to leave and was thankful that she had been given another chance. She was determined to succeed the next time an opportunity came up.**

**Sanctuary Later that evening:**

**     Several hours after the mall incident, Shalandra woke up still exhausted.**

**     "Feeling better?" Adam asked.**

**     "I think so. What happened back there?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "Emma said you started freaking out when Brennen used his abilities. Then our redheaded friend, who's a psionic, shot a wall of flames at you." Adam said.**

**     "I've always been terribly scared of electrical storms ever since I was really young. I'm even more afraid of fire." Shalandra said.**

**     "Are you hungry?" Adam asked.**

**     "Not really. I'm thirsty though." She answered.**

**     Adam handed her the now warm Coke. "You'll be ok. It's just going to take a little while to adjust." He said.**

**     "This universe makes mine look peaceful, however this one is much more interesting." Shalandra said drinking the Coke.**

**     "Sounds like it." Adam said getting up from the chair he was sitting in.**

**     "What time is it?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "Almost 11. Everyone but Shalimar is probably sleeping. She has a tendency to be up at unusual hours." Adam answered.**

**     Shalandra giggled. "Sounds like me. I usually sleep half of the day then stay up most of the night goofing off on my computer." She said.**

**     "Are you good with computers?" Adam asked, not surprised.**

**     "Show me any computer, with exception of Mackintosh, and I can usually find my way around quite well." Shalandra bragged.**

**     "I'll show you where ours is later." Adam offered.**

**     "Cool. I've also been told that I have a tendency to growl and hiss at people when I get mad.**

**     "Sounds like your feral side takes after a wildcat." Adam said on his way out of the room.**

**     "Night." Shalandra said headed for the bathroom and picking up the shopping bag. After she changed, she walked around for a little bit until she found Shalimar fighting virtual GSA.**

**     "That looks like fun." Shalandra said watching.**

**     "It's a good workout." Shalimar said ending the program.**

**     "Are you always up this late?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "Usually. It's quiet this time of night." Shal answered.**

**     "I like staying up late too. It's quiet and peaceful when it's dark. I also like it because no one bugs me at these hours." Shalandra said.**

**     "Hungry?" Shal asked.**

**     "Nope; I'm never hungry when I first wake up. Would you show me how to kick their butts?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "Do you know how to fight at all?" Shal asked.**

**     "Nope, but I learn quickly." Shalandra said.**

**     "Is your ankle up to it?" Shal asked.**

**     "Probably, either way I'll ignore it. I usually do. Plus I'd love to be able to kick that redhead's but the next time she tries capturing me." Shalandra said with a grin.**

**     The two women moved up to the platform and Shalimar showed Shalandra a few kicks, punches, and blocks. Shalandra picked them up quickly and before long was mimicking some of the moves that she had seen Shalimar use in the GSA program earlier. After a few hours of that      Shalimar decided to run the program again. At first Shalandra froze when the agents appeared. Then she thought of the redhead and started kicking butts. She found that she enjoyed the challenge the program offered. After the program was done both ladies sat on the stairs catching their breath.**

**     "Are you sure you didn't know how to fight before this?" Shalimar asked.**

**     "Yup. All I had to do was picture the redhead in place of the agents in the program." Shalandra said.**

**     "That wasn't bad for a first try with the program." Shalimar complimented surprised that Shalandra had picked up moves so quickly.**

**     "Thanks." Shalandra said grinning. At about three in the morning both ladies went to bed after getting a midnight snack.**

**     It didn't take long for Shalandra to fall into a schedule. She'd wake up around midmorning and eat breakfast with the others. She often read sitting at the fountain or meditated there. Emma was showing her how to control the mental abilities she had. The boys and Shalimar were helping her get better whit her fighting moves. Once in a while fighting she'd let off a small zap of electricity and shock someone by accident. She'd take a nap after dinner and then sit up until the early hours of the night with Shalimar.**

**     She'd also often sit in the lab asking Adam about the various experiments and things he was doing. After the first week he had shown her the computer. Within a few hours she was running it as if she had it for years. At times she almost forgot about her childhood and how she had gotten here, and for the first time in a long time she was happy.**

**     In the second week Adam had done a few more tests and stabilized her DNA as much as he could. She was no longer experiencing as many health problems. She had also gone clubbing with the others a few times and was starting to really enjoy it. **

**     One night the third week she had another nightmare. In this one a very young girl was in a lab of some sort where people were running some kind of experiments on and around her. When that went wrong the child was put in some kind of glass tube in a sleep-like state. A year later there was a strong magnetic storm and she disappeared to where Shalandra had grown up.**

**     In the dream a man in a black suit handed the young girl to Shalandra's mother after an exchange of money. The girl, like Shalandra, had been very small for her age and sick. Shalandra woke up from the dream in a sweat. They had lied to her! She always knew the woman who raised her was keeping something from her, but this was a bit too much. Shalandra got out of bed and got dressed, knowing it was still very early. Slightly shook up she went to the fountain room and meditated until after Adam and Emma woke up. **

**     Emma went into the room with the fountain and was surprised to see Shalandra there.**

**     "Your up early." She said.**

**     "I had another dream and couldn't sleep afterwards." Shalandra said. Usually meditating or sleeping helped her emotional well-being. This morning it wasn't working very well.**

**     "Want to talk about it?" Emma asked.**

**     "Not right now. I should be fine in a few hours." Shalandra said.**

**     "We're going to the mall later, do you want to join us?" Emma asked.**

**     Shalandra smiled. Shopping always cheered her up.      "Sure!" She exclaimed and headed for the kitchen to get breakfast with a smile.**

**     After breakfast Shalandra walked into the lab. She was really starting to look up to Adam as a parental type figure.**

**     "Morning old man." Shalandra said grinning.**

**     "Hey, I'm not that old kid." Adam said laughing.**

**     "So what's up this morning?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "Not much." Adam answered.**

**     "I had another dream last night. I think I know how I got to the other dimension." Shalandra said and told him about it.**

**     "It seems we know who arranged for you and your sister to disappear from my front yard." Adam said. **

**     After the conversation Shalandra got ready to go to the mall. Brennen and Jesse were joining them this time. While waiting for the others to get ready she decided to play around on the computer. **

**     Once everyone was ready the got in the Mustang (lol, I just LOVE that type of car!) and went to the mall. After a few hours of shopping and goofing off they went back to Sanctuary and ate dinner. The others were going clubbing that night. Shalandra was tired and decided not to join them this time. After dinner Adam asked her if she wanted to join the team, which she did. He gave her a silver ring similar to his own.**

**     After the others headed out to the club Adam and Shalandra played a game of chess. The game was close but in the end she won. Shortly after that she watched some TV and went to bed after she heard everyone else return.**


	7. 7

Chapter 7 

**Shalandra opened her eyes. Once again she wasn't in her bed. She looked around. She was in an exceptionally clean white office. In the wall in front of her was a window. There were no alarms going off this time though. She breathed a sigh of relief wondering where she was. She was behind a desk. Out of curiosity she looked at the nametag on the desk: MASON EKHART.**

**     "Oh shit!" She muttered to herself quickly realizing where she was. Frantically she looked around again and saw a vent. She opened it and hid in the air duct and replaced the grate. Just then the door to the office opened and a man with white hair walked in and sat at his desk.**

**     Shalandra's heart was beating so loudly she was surprised that no one else heard it. She quietly crawled in the vent until she couldn't hear or feel anybody nearby. She turned on the ring and spoke into it, hoping someone would be up to hear her.**

**     "Is anyone up?" She whispered.**

**     "Seeing if the ring works?" Shalimar said in return.**

**     "Um no, not really. I showed up somewhere else again."**

**     "Do you know where you are?" Shal asked.**

**     "Unfortunately yeah I do. I appeared in Mr. Ekhart's office this time. He doesn't know I'm here; I'm hiding in an air vent." Shalandra said.**

**     "Are you near anyone?" Shalimar asked.**

**     "No, I crawled until I didn't feel anyone near me." Shalandra answered.**

**     "Hang tight, I'll wake everyone else up." Shalimar said yelling for the rest of the team. After a few minutes everyone ran in looking half asleep.**

**     "What's going on?" Adam asked.**

**     "Shalandra's astral projected again. She's hiding in an air vent at Genomex. They don't know she's there yet." Shalimar told him.**

**     "Is she still awake? She fell asleep on us when she showed up here." Emma asked.**

**     "She was as of a few minutes ago." Shalimar answered.**

**     While waiting to hear back from Shalimar Shalandra started getting really tired. Determined not to fall asleep she pinched herself. **

**     "Where in Genomex is she?" Adam asked looking at the computer.**

**     "Near pod storage." Shalimar said.**

**     "Hey guys, what's going on over there?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "Shalandra, are you ok?" Adam asked.**

**     "Other than really wishing I didn't have this ability right now and being scared, I'm just peachy." Shalandra answered sarcastically.**

**     "I'm going to tell you where to crawl until you get up to the roof. Don't go on it until I tell you though, because there'll be guards." Adam said and then looked at Brennen, Shalimar, Emma, and Jessie.**

**     "You guys get the Helix over there." He said. **

**     While crawling in the directions Adam gave her, Shalandra got a really familiar feeling. The redhead was in the building. **

**     In her office Ms. Edmonton looked up and grinned. The girl from the club was nearby. Smiling wickedly she alerted security that there was an intruder in the building. The alarms started going off. She then started walking toward the direction she felt the girl was at.**

**     "The redhead from the club is here in the building." Shalandra said into her ring.**

**     "Is she nearby?" Adam asked. **

**     "No....Oh shit!" Shalandra said in reply.**

**     "What's wrong?" Adam asked.**

**     "Alarms are going off. They know I'm here." Shalandra replied fighting off a wave of panic.**

**     "Don't worry about the alarms. Keep crawling towards the roof." Adam said.**

**     In his office Mr. Ekhart watched the action unfold.**

**     Elsewhere in the building Ms. Edmonton's smile grew. She could feel how scared and tired the girl was getting. "This should be an easy catch." She said to no one in general as she started going towards the roof.**

**     In the vent Shalandra stopped crawling for a second to catch her breath and focus on something other than her fear. "Now where?" She said into the ring.**

**     "Turn right, the end of the vent should lead to a small hallway. The door to the roof will be at the end of it." Adam said.**

**     "Are their any other vent's nearby, just in case?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "There should be one near the door." Adam answered.**

**     Shalandra crawled out of the vent and ran for the door. **

**     As Jesse landed the Helix Emma looked out the window. "Looks like we're in luck. Only one guard." She said.**

**     Shalandra turned the handle to the door. It was locked. Nearby she heard footsteps. **

**     "The doors locked!" She said.**

**     On the roof Shalimar knocked out the guard. Jesse ran toward the door.**

**     "If your going to pay us a visit you should stay for a little while." The redhead said from the end of the hall where she was standing with a bunch of guards.**

**     "I don't think so, if this were a planned visit I would've kicked your butt by now." Shalandra said, freezing in her place.**

**     "Oh but I do, and I always get what I want." The redhead said shooting an image of another wall of flames.**

**     This time Shalandra was too drained and scared to react and passed out just as Jesse opened the door. Jesse picked up Shalandra and ran for the Helix, while Brennen shot a bolt of electricity at the woman and guards.**

**     Back in the Helix Brennen flew them back towards Sanctuary. **

**     "Adam, we've got Shalandra. She's out cold." Jesse said.**

**     "She's probably sleeping." Adam replied.**

**     A little while later they were all back at Sanctuary. Shalandra was sleeping on a bed in the lab where she could be monitored while her body recovered from the nights adventure. She slept for the next thirty-six hours. When she woke up she looked around quickly. Last she remembered was that the redhead was about to capture her. **

**     "How are you feeling?" Brennen asked. The others had gone to bed while he volunteered to sit with Shalandra.**

**     "Tired. What happened back there?" She asked.**

**     "You passed out while Jesse was opening the door." **

**     "I hate this stupid ability." She complained.**

**     "Have you ever been able to control it? **

**     "Nope. I never even know when it's going to be used either. I go to bed and a few times a year I wake up someplace else." Shalandra answered.**

**     "How long have you been doing it?"**

**     "Since I was fifteen, I think, but I'm not really sure. I'm surprised I managed to stay awake as long as I did."**

**     "I think the fear of being captured and adrenaline had a lot to do with that." Brennen said smiling.**

**     "Probably it did. I don't think I'm going to be sleeping much for quite a while after this, though."**

**     "Why's that?"**

**     "Because the last unpleasant experiences lead to insomnia. When I sleep for less than five hours a night my body and my mind are too tired to do anything like this." Shalandra answered.**

**     "So by not getting enough sleep you run from it." Brennen concluded.**

**     "I don't run from anything for very long." Shalandra said.**

**     "It's ok. Fight or flight is a natural survival instinct."**

**     "I don't run from much of anything." Shalandra said again and rolled over to go back to sleep hoping the subject would be dropped.**

**     Brennen was tempted to keep the subject up. He thought that maybe if she got frustrated enough then she'd try to learn how to control the astral projection ability just to prove she could.  Tonight however he decided that what she needed the most was rest. **

**     Shalandra was so tired that she couldn't pick up stuff with her mental abilities. She was also making harder attempts to stay out of people's heads without permission. However tired she was though, she was determined not to go back to sleep until morning. So far she had never shown up elsewhere during the daytime.**

**     After Mutant X and the girl got away Ms. Edmonton did reports and such. She was scared that because of this latest failure that she might not get another chance. She strongly thought of running and going into hiding. Though tempted she decided against that idea. Running would only bring her even more problems. For some reason Mr. Ekhart wanted the girl and she knew that until he got her then there was nothing to worry about. **

**     This gave her yet another idea. Mutant X had one feral with them from the beginning. The girl was afraid of fire, which meant she was probably also feral. Instead of capturing just the girl, Ms. Edmonton was going to capture both. Maybe that would even get her another promotion. With that thought in mind she started thinking up ways of getting just the two ladies in one spot by themselves. After she had a few ideas she went to her apartment for a few hours of rest.**

**     That morning after Adam checked Shalandra's vitals she went to her room. She didn't really feel like being around others. Once again she had the urge to move and this time it was extremely strong. When the opportunity arose she was going to walk to the city, which was about ten miles away. From there she was going to find a job, and then eventually move further away. She fell asleep making plans.**

**     When she woke up again she was hungry and went to the kitchen for something to eat. She noticed the others were out somewhere. After she ate she went to the lab. The others were in the middle of a mission.**

**     "What's going on?" Shalandra asked.**

**     "Our redheaded friend and several of her buddies found one of the safe house." Adam said.**

**     "Need some help?"**

**     "No, everything's under control now. You woke up just in time to hear her get her butt kicked again."**

**     "Cool, I love waking up to good entertainment." Shalandra joked. Adam smiled at the comment.**

**     "Have you slept off your adventure the other night yet?" He asked.**

**     "I think so. That one's going on my unpleasant list that I keep upstairs." She said.**

**     At the scene of the safe house another three vans of agents showed up, right before Ms. Edmonton got her but kicked.**

**     "Don't these guys ever give up?" Brennen complained.**

**     "I think they just like getting their butts kicked." Shalimar said fighting two of them.**

**     "Adam, another three vans of agents showed up" Emma said shooting a psionic blast at one of them.**

**     "Get out of there." Adam said.**

**     "We can't. They've got us surrounded at the moment." Emma replied.**

**     "Sounds like they need help after all." Shalandra said.**

**     "Feel up to it?" Adam asked.**

**     "Yeah I do. Besides, I'd love it if I got to kick the redheads butt this time." Shalandra answered with a grin.**

**     "Take the mustang. Their at the safe house in the library." Adam said**

**     Shalandra grabbed the keys to the car and headed out. At the safe house Ms. Edmonton slipped to a corner where she could watch the action. If everything went as planned agents would keep showing up until the girl came to help her friends. **

**     Ten minutes later Shalandra showed up. Ms. Edmonton smiled evilly. From what she had seen so far the girl had a tendency to tire quickly. She would wait until then to make her move.**

**     "Need some help?" Shalandra said taking on one of the agents. A third round of vans had shown up while she was on her way over.**

**     "What took ya so long?" Jesse asked. He had just turned solid and head butted one of the agents into another.**

**     "Our fearless leader didn't want me out in the action quite yet." She said kicking an agent. This was fun and thrilling yet scary at the same time. Ms. Edmonton chose this moment to try sneaking up on Shalandra. **

**     "Watch out!" Emma yelled knocking an agent out who had tried sneaking up on her.**

**     Shalandra spun around and blocked the punch. "Your not going to get what you want, so live with it!" Shalandra said kicking her. This woman was really starting to annoy her.**

**     Ms. Edmonton threw a wall of fire towards Shalandra. Shalandra grinned. She had put up strong mental shields on the way over. "It's not going to work this time." She said getting a bit tired and angry. **

**     When Shalandra was angry two things usually happened. Usually a storm would start nearby and she'd start throwing fireballs. This time however it didn't quite go that way. A storm did start quickly building above the city. Instead of shooting balls of fire she shot a streak of electricity that threw Ms. Edmonton into a wall and knocked her out. The fight was finally over and the five mutants headed out of the building.**

**     "Whoa, way cool." Shalandra said with a huge grin on her face.**

**     "I'll drive back with you." Brennen said.**

**     "Actually a large storm is brewing. You better take the Helix back." Adam said.**

**     "Told ya. I get mad and storms brew nearby." Shalandra said.**

**     "It's ok. We needed the rain." Brennen joked.**

**     "I'm going to drive back with her." Jessie said.**

**     "You two are as bad as school boys bickering over the girls." Shalimar kidded. **

**     Emma laughed at the comment. "No, those two are worse." She added.**

**     "You guys are horrible, picking on the school boys, er guys like this." Shalandra said giggling.**

**     "Hey this isn't fair. Three gals picking on two guys." Jesse protested.**

**     "We'll just have to even the odds when we get back to Sanctuary." Brennen kidded as he, Shalimar, and Emma got into the Helix.**

**     "I'm not getting into this one you guys." Adam's voice came through their rings.**

**     In the mustang Shalandra burst out laughing, while Jesse drove. Shalandra kidded around with him the whole way back. Everyone got back to Sanctuary and was in a fairly good mood. They decided to go back to Dragon's Claw that evening.**

**     Ms. Edmonton came to with a pounding head. She had failed again. She looked around as the other agents came to and headed back to the vans. Mr. Ekhart was going to be very pissed off at her. Ever since she was 16 Ms. Edmonton had worked for Genomex. Now she had one idea in her head. She was going to run. Her brother ran Dragon's Claw and would gladly hide her for a while. With luck maybe she'd even figure out a way to make some good come out of this. She slipped out the door, down an alley, and headed to her brothers club.**

**     Shalandra spent that afternoon thinking and meditating. Earlier that day she had been ready to leave. Now she wasn't quite sure. It was fun helping others and filled her with pride to be a part of it. She had also thrown electricity, which was something she had never done before. That ability both frightened and scared her at the same time.**

**     Deep in her thoughts a smile came to her face and she snickered at an idea. Maybe if she could learn how to control her astral projection she could have a bit of fun with it. She wondered how the guys would react if she appeared in one of their rooms while they were changing or something similar. The thought made her giggle even more and put her in a really playful mood. Before joining the rest of the team in the kitchen for dinner, she set out the outfit she was planning on wearing to the club.**

**     Shalandra headed out of her room and caught up with Emma who was walking down the hall to the kitchen.**

**     "You seem to be in a good mood. What's up?" Emma asked, having never felt Shalandra in such a playful mood.**

**     "Oh nothing." Shalandra answered grinning.**

**     At the dinner table Shalandra couldn't stop grinning. During her short time at Sanctuary she had already pulled a few good practical jokes on her fellow teammates.**

**     "Who's the prank on this time?" Adam asked looking around for anything out of place before he sat down. A week before he had sat on a whoopee cushion that his daughter had placed in his usual chair.**

**     "I'm not saying yet." Shalandra replied the twinkle in her eyes.**

**     "What ever it is this time, it must be really good. Her eyes are twinkling." Shalimar said giggling.**

**     "Uh oh." Jesse said having fallen under one of her pranks, unsuspectingly walking through a door when a bucket of water fell from above. **

**     Everyone ate with a watchful eye knowing their latest addition of the team was either up to or planning yet another practical joke on one of them. After they got ready to go out.**

**     Back in her room Shalandra eyed the outfit sitting on her bed. In the town where she had grown up she would've been caught dead in anything like that. Here she had decided to be herself and a bit more daring. She had always been a bit larger, due to her large bones, than her friends growing up and hid her figure. However, she had always been a large tease and tonight was going to be no different. She went into her bathroom and got ready while humming to one of her many favorite songs.**

**     Shalimar and Emma had already gotten dressed and were sitting on Shal's bed talking.**

**     "Do you have any clue who she's going to play a joke on next?" Shal asked.**

**     "Nope, I think she's got that first fight high." Emma said.**

**     "I still think she's up to something." Came Shal's reply. She was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants and a red shirt. Emma was wearing a light blue dress.**

**     "Lets go see if she needs help getting ready." Emma suggested as they both headed for Shalandra's room.      Shalandra had just finished changing in her bathroom and was looking at the outfit in her mirror. She was wearing a light violet halter style top with a black leather skirt that fell just above her knees and had a slight slit at the sides. Finishing the outfit off she had matching boots and her leather jacket with the frills. Her hair had been pulled in a tight bun.**


End file.
